Making The Bed
by smk123
Summary: Amanda and Lee's relationship changes over a 13 year time span in this series of short stories centred around making the bed. Chapter 14 which is "12 years later" is the end - series is now complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making The Bed

Genre: General Fluff

Timeline – late first season

Author - Charlie

Summary – What is Lee doing in Amanda's bedroom?

Anyone who wants to make constructive criticisms, please do.

Amanda hummed to herself as she grabbed the bottom corners of the bed sheet. With a flick of her wrists she sent the sheet soaring into the air and then waited for it to slowly parachute down onto the waiting surface below. As the material settled onto the mattress, she began to smooth it with her hands, working her way towards the corners.

Once she had reached her destination, she lifted the edge of the mattress and began to tuck the sheet into place.

"You're doing that all wrong you know."

At the sound of the male voice behind her, Amanda jumped and whirled around in surprise. She'd thought she was home alone—obviously she was wrong.

"Lee! What are you doing here? You're never supposed to come to my house. And it's the middle of the day... And you're in my bedroom." Amanda's voice rose as she spoke, peeved at having been startled and at being caught in the middle of a mess.

She knew she looked awful. That morning, knowing the tasks facing her, she had thrown on her oldest track suit and bunched her hair up in a clip. Her hair had since rebelled against the constraint and several strands were hanging in her eyes. The elastic waist band of her sweat pants had seen better days and kept sliding down her tiny frame. She hitched them up higher on her hips while her eyes darted around the room.

It was laundry day and she was also trying to squeeze in some cleaning at the same time. The usually neat, tidy room was in a state of disarray. Her bed was in the process of being made. The vacuum was in the middle of the room. A hamper of clean laundry was on the floor and her dresser drawers were pulled open in preparation for putting the garments away. She noticed that one of her bras was hanging half out of the drawer and she inwardly groaned in embarrassment. Lee's keen eyes would have missed nothing and she could only imagine his thoughts at the sight of the silky peach cup dangling in the air.

His voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, it's the middle of the day but no one else is home. I checked first. And I've been trying to call you all morning but the line is always busy, though I think I know why..."

Amanda followed his sardonic gaze and she saw that he was staring at her bedside table. The phone that sat there had been knocked off the hook. She rolled her eyes and gave her head a self-deprecating shake while walking over to place the receiver back in the cradle. "I must have knocked it out of place when I stripped the bed this morning. But you shouldn't just walk into my house. Most people ring the bell or knock on the door." She folded her arms and looked sternly at him.

"I did ring the bell but it didn't work and, when you didn't answer my knock, I started to wonder if you were all right. I picked the lock and came in to check..." Lee flashed his little boy grin at her.

Amanda felt the disapproving gaze melt from her face. After all, it was nice of him to be concerned ...

"Okay. I forgive you for invading my inner sanctum. Now, what can I do for you?" She resumed making the bed.

"Well, it's actually Billy's idea..." Lee's voice trailed off.

Amanda paused in the middle of tucking in the sheets. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, wondering why he had stopped talking. "What's the matter?"

Lee shook his head. "You're doing it all wrong."

"Doing what all wrong?"

"Making the bed. Those aren't proper corners."

"Proper corners?" Amanda stood and stared, puzzlement evident in her voice. "I just stuff the sheets under the edge of the mattress..."

"That's not how it's done." Lee stepped forward, pulled the sheets out and began to instruct Amanda on proper military corners and bed making techniques. "I was raised in the military and if there's one thing I can do, it's make a proper bed," he explained, while working his way around the mattress.

Amanda stood back and watched in fascination. Lee Stetson, the infamous Scarecrow and Steno pool Lothario was in her bedroom, making her bed. She shook her head. Even if she could tell someone, they'd never believe it!

"There!" Lee stood back and surveyed the neat, tight sheets.

Amanda chuckled. "I bet you never used sheets with pink rosebuds in the military."

"Ahh—no, I don't think we ever did." Lee stepped away from the bed and rubbed his neck, obviously a bit embarrassed at having over stepped his bounds.

"Lee, it's okay. Thanks for making my bed. It's never looked so good." Amanda smiled at him and squeezed his arm.

"Yeah...well," He rocked back on his heels and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "As I was saying, it's Billy's idea, but the Agency needs you to go to the British Embassy with me tonight. I'm doing undercover security and it would look better if –"

"You had a date." Amanda finished the sentence for him. "What's the matter? Will you be out past the curfew of your latest little girl friend? "

"Candi isn't a little girl and she doesn't have a curfew."

"Then why don't you take her?"

"Well, Billy says she doesn't project the proper image..." Lee trailed off uncomfortably.

Amanda smiled to herself. She knew exactly what Mr. Melrose meant. From all reports, Lee's latest girl friend was rather wild and wouldn't fit in at the prim and proper British Embassy.

"So, will you do it?" Lee's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Sure—but only because you helped me make the bed."

"Great. I'll meet you there around 8:00. Maybe you could wear that peachy coloured gown you had on at the Russian affair last month. "

"Okay." Amanda nodded, surprised that he recalled the outfit. He hadn't seemed to notice her at all that night.

Lee surveyed the room, apparently only just then noticing the state that it was in. "I hope you won't be too tired. It looks like you've been busy today." Lee's eyes drifted across the room and approached the dresser.

Noticing the movement of his eyes and remembering the bra hanging out in plain sight, Amanda side stepped over towards the dresser and casually bent, scooping up the offending garment and stuffing it into the drawer. "Oh, just the usual laundry and cleaning. I won't be too tired."

"That's good," Lee nodded in apparent understanding. "Well, I'll just be on my way and leave you to your housework." He took half a step towards her, stooped and picked up something from the floor. "If you wear the peach dress tonight, you might need these." He smiled and winked at her, while handing over a pair of silky peach panties.

Flushing, Amanda grabbed the item from him.

"I'll just see myself out." Lee smirked and strolled out of the room, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Amanda stood frozen listening to his footsteps going down the stairs. Moments later she heard the back door open and then click shut. Sighing, she sank down on her bed, the panties crumpled in her hand. How did he do that? One minute he was so nice and the next...She shook her head and sighed. Maybe he was just getting back at her for her comments about Candi.

Her hand trailed across the sheets of the bed he had made for her. It was certainly a curious relationship that she had with the dashing spy known as the Scarecrow. She wondered where it would ever lead.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 1 year later

Genre: General

Rating –Teen/Mature for some innuendo

Timeline –late Season 2

Author – Charlie

The early morning sunshine streamed in the window, across the floor and onto the bed. The covers were rumpled and the beams of light created an interesting pattern as they touched upon the mountains and skipped over the valleys of the wrinkled surface. Faintly in the background, the hissing of water from a shower could be heard, accompanied by snatches of a tune being enthusiastically sung by a female voice.

Lee impatiently surveyed the room. He rocked back and forth on his heels, put his hands in and out of his pocket then adjusted a family photo on the dresser while he waited for the singer to exit the bathroom. Billy wanted all expense accounts on his desk by the end of the day and Lee was hoping Amanda could help him get his receipts in order. She was a whiz at paperwork.

Checking his watch, Lee paced the length of the room. He didn't know when Amanda had entered the shower but he'd been waiting 15 minutes and she'd already been in there when he'd climbed through the window. 'Doesn't she know all that hot water will dry out her skin?' he muttered to himself.

Sighing in relief, he finally heard the shower shut off and turned expectantly towards the bathroom door. It opened and a cloud of steam wafted out followed by a woman clad in a short terry cloth bathrobe. Her head was bent as she rubbed a towel through her hair and wandered over to the closet completely unaware of the visitor in the room. Lee opened his mouth to announce his presence but then got a good look at her legs and found himself momentarily speechless. The terry cloth robe barely reached mid-thigh and the expanse of shapely limbs before him had his mind wandering down a somewhat unfamiliar path. He found himself wondering if her skin would feel as smooth and silky as it looked.

Amanda tossed the towel from her hair in the general direction of the bed, opened the closet door and pulled out a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt. She loosen the knot in the sash of the robe and was about to slip it off when Lee suddenly came to his senses and cleared his throat.

"Hi there!"

With a screech Amanda whirled around, clutching the robe tightly shut in front of her. She stared at him open mouthed and Lee watched a myriad of emotions wash over her face: shock, embarrassment, indignation, anger. The anger seemed to be winning out and he braced himself for a tongue lashing.

"Lee Stetson, how dare you! What do you think you are doing sneaking into my bedroom while I'm in the shower?" In her anger and surprise she had forgotten to lower her voice. Barely had she finished speaking when another voice could be heard calling from down stairs.

"Amanda?" her mother called. "Did you say something?"

"No Mother." She shouted back, glaring at Lee. He gave her an impish grin and shrugged.

Footsteps could be heard ascending the stairs. Her mother called out again. "Amanda, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Amanda hollered back. Lee winced at the volume of her voice.

"I thought I heard you screaming—are you sure everything is okay?" Dotty's voice was right outside the bedroom door now and Amanda shot a panicked look at Lee, glanced around the room and then gestured wildly for him to hide on the far side of the bed. Just in time, he vaulted over the end and ducked out of sight as Amanda's mother opened the bedroom door.

"Nothing is wrong, Mother." Amanda calmly said walking to the door and trying unsuccessfully to stop her parent from entering.

"Well something must have been wrong or you wouldn't have screamed."

"Umm...It was the bed Mother."

"The bed?"

"Yes, the bed. You see I was going to make it and I stubbed my toe on the leg."

"Oh! Well, you know you really shouldn't be walking around in bare feet. That's how accidents happen. God gave us slippers and shoes for a reason."

"I'll try to be more careful, Mother."

"Well since I'm up here, I'll help you finish making the bed." Dotty walked purposefully towards the bed and Amanda side-stepped hoping to block her way.

"Oh you don't have to bother—I can do it."

"Amanda, it's no trouble at all." Dotty agilely avoided her daughter and grabbed the sheets.

"All right then. I'll just help with the other side," Amanda's voice held only a trace of panic as she scurried to the far side of the bed, casting furtive glances down at the agent who was lying on the floor. He ruefully smiled up at her. Amanda leaned over him to grab the corner of the sheet. Her robe gaped open and Lee caught a tantalizing glimpse of flesh before she quickly pulled it shut. With her foot, she firmly prodded him in the side and he glared up at her before scooting sideways under the bed. This allowed Amanda to step closer to the mattress as she tried to help her mother complete the task of straightening the covers.

Under the bed, Lee rubbed his side where Amanda had poked him and plotted his revenge. 'She needn't have been so forceful,' he thought to himself. 'A gentle tap or a wave of the hand would have sufficed.'

From his floor level vantage point, Lee found himself with a great view of Amanda's trim ankles and bare feet. Unable to resist, he mischievously reached out and ran a finger across the arch of her foot, jerking his hand back when she gave a slight squeak and jumped. He smirked in satisfaction thinking, 'Serves her right for kicking me.'

"What was that for?" Lee heard Dotty ask.

"Oh, just some annoying bug crawling out from under the bed. It ran across my foot." He could tell by her voice that she was not amused.

"A bug?" Dotty exclaimed. "I'll get a broom and poke it out. You grab a shoe and be ready to whack the filthy creature when it appears." Lee stiffened but then relaxed as he heard Amanda's reply.

"As much as I'd like to do that Mother, I think it ran under the baseboards."

"Ahh...Well we'll just keep a look out and if it appears again, smack it."

"Oh I plan to Mother." Amanda's tone left Lee in no doubt as to the sincerity of her words.

The covers rustled over his head and a bit of pink floral material swished by his face. He frowned. It was certainly hanging at an uneven angle. 'You'd think two grown women would know enough to straighten the sheet first.' he said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

"There now, the bed's all made." Lee could see Dotty's feet start to move towards the door. Then her feet paused and turned. "Amanda, are you done with that book that I gave you a few nights ago? You know, when you said you couldn't sleep and I gave you that trashy novel to read? I marked all the pages with the good smutty bits and I thought I'd reread it while I had a bubble bath."

"Isn't it on the nightstand in that pile of books?" Lee observed Amanda's toes clench. He could tell that she was getting quite anxious for her mother to leave the room.

He turned his head back towards where Dotty was standing and saw her feet approach the bed again. The sound of books being picked up and set down reached his ears.

"No it's not here. Maybe it fell on the floor and you kicked it under the bed. I'll just look underneath and find it." Lee felt his heart begin to pound as he saw Dotty shift her feet in preparation for kneeling on the ground. His mind raced trying to think of a way out of the situation.

Suddenly the mattress over Lee's head s bounced dramatically, nearly brushing against his nose. He quickly pressed his body as flat as possible against the floor.

"No!" Amanda's cry had accompanied the movement of the mattress. Her voice had started as a shout and then ended with a bit of a grunt. Lee assumed she had just dove across the bed in an attempt to stop her mother and had landed in a belly flop.

"Amanda! What has gotten in to you?"

"Mother—don't look under the bed--please! I'll do it. It...It...it might be all dusty under there and I wouldn't want your allergies to start to act up."

"Amanda, I don't have dust allergies."

"But sometimes, Mother, allergies can just pop up out of nowhere. One day you don't have any and the next day, there they are. I wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"Well, that's sweet of you dear. If you really want to look under the bed for me, I'll let you. "

"Believe me, Mother. This is something that I really need to do."

Again, the mattress bounced wildly and Lee imagined Amanda was crawling across it and onto the ground. He briefly wondered if Amanda's mattress ever bounced for another reason and found himself clenching his jaw at the very idea. He consciously made himself relax. After all, it really wasn't any of his business what Amanda did in her bed.

"Okay Mother, I'm going to bend over now and find that book" Amanda announced in a loud voice. Lee took this as his cue to have the book ready and turned his head in the confined space, trying to find it. Ah-ha! It was just over top of his head. He carefully worked his arm up from his side and grabbed the desired object. Glancing at the cover, he felt his eye brows raise in surprise. An almost naked man was pictured with a scantily clad, voluptuous woman draped over his arm. He had her breast cupped in one hand and was leaning in for an open mouthed kiss. Hmm—he'd never thought of Amanda reading that type of a book before....

Suddenly, Amanda's head appeared under the bed. Her arm reached out towards him and he handed the book to her. She took it from his hand but he didn't immediately let go. Instead he made eye-contact with her, stared purposefully at the front cover and then glanced back her way. Lifting his eyebrows, he gave her an inquiring look before frowning and shaking his head in feigned disapproval. She scowled back at him, tugged the book from his hand and scooted back out from under the bed. Lee grinned. He'd pay for that later but it had been worth it. Teasing Amanda was way too much fun.

"Here's your book, Mother." Amanda sounded somewhat out of breath. The mattress sagged again and Lee knew that she was sitting on the bed, possibly guarding him from her mother. Her feet dangled temptingly in front of him but he knew better than to try to tickle them again.

"Thank you, dear. You know, I was thinking...why don't I go and get the vacuum. If there's enough dust under that bed that you think it could cause an allergy attack then we should clean it up."

"What a good idea, Mother." Amanda said in a loud voice. "I'll just go downstairs with you and help you carry the vacuum. And you know, if that bug is still under my bed, we can get it too."

The bedroom door closed and Lee scrambled out from under Amanda's bed. His work as an intelligence operative had given him finely honed survival instincts. At this moment they were telling him that it wouldn't be a good idea to still be here when Amanda got back. Somehow he just knew that she probably wasn't in the mood to help him figure out his expense account anyway.

As he stood and worked the kinks out of his back, he glanced at the bed. The sheet was still hanging unevenly along the one side. His palms itched to make the bed properly. He took half a step in that direction but then thought better of it. After all, Amanda's bed was no concern of his. He eyed the surface and his mind drifted back to the mattress bouncing up and down over his head. A vision formed in his mind of the mattress bouncing for another reason. He was naked and lying overtop of Amanda while she ran a foot up and down his leg...

The sound of voices in the hallway stopped his train of thought and he gave himself a mental shake while clambering out the window. Where had that ridiculous idea come from? As is he would ever be spending time in Amanda's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 2 year later

Genre: General

Rating –Mature

Warnings – some reference to graphic violence

Timeline –Season 3

Author – Charlie

"It's wrong...it's just so wrong. One minute she was alive and then..." Amanda's voice cracked and Lee pulled her into a tight embrace.

The feel of his strong arms around her seemed to give her permission to let go of the tight control she'd been keeping herself under. Clutching the front of his shirt, she sobbed, her body shaking with the force of her sorrow while her tears drenched the material to which she pressed her face.

Vaguely she was aware of Lee stroking her back and her hair, trying to offer comfort but the pain inside was too great for such well meant gestures to suffice. Amanda felt her knees give out and she would have sunk to the ground if Lee hadn't caught her. He scooped her up and sat on the edge of the bed, cradling her while she grieved.

Agent Torrez was dead – blown to bits right in front of her eyes. How could something like that happen? Who would perpetrate such an evil deed? Torrez was only twenty-five. She had a fiancé. Amanda had been helping her plan a simple backyard wedding... Torrez was too young to die.

Amanda cried for her lost friend and for her own lost innocence. She had known this was a dangerous business. She knew people got killed but never had she witnessed such an occurrence. The image of body parts that had only seconds before been her friend, still made her ill. The horror was burnt into her mind forever...

She and Lee had just arrived at the stakeout, ready to take over for Torrez and McBride. Lee had already gone inside to relieve the other agents but Amanda had lingered, gathering supplies from the car. She'd brought ham and cheese sandwiches, peanut butter cookies and a thermos of coffee. As she stood beside the 'vette, the homemade lunch in her hand, Amanda had watched Torrez exit the brownstone building several feet ahead of McBride. Torrez had waved at Amanda, walked over to the car, inserted the key and then...An explosion had rocked the street and Torrez was gone.

The aftermath was all a haze to Amanda. The sirens, the police, the questions coming at her from all sides. She recalled leaning against the 'vette retching while Lee supported her. McBride had been wheeled by on a stretcher, covered in blood from flying debris...Billy had wanted Lee to take Amanda to the hospital. He said she was in shock but she'd begged to just go home. She didn't want to be surrounded by people in a cold clinical setting. Her own bed—that was what she needed.

Lee had driven her home. When he discovered that her family was away for the weekend, he'd insisted on accompanying her inside. They'd sat in the kitchen for awhile, or rather Lee had sat. Amanda had just stood in the middle of the homey room, unable to gather her thoughts together sufficiently to make him the cup of hot chocolate she'd promised.

After exploring the cupboards, Lee had made the comforting beverage for her though he couldn't find the marshmallows and Amanda couldn't recall where she had hidden them this month. She'd taken a few sips of the hot chocolate but had then just sat staring off into space. Finally, Lee had convinced her that getting some rest might be a good idea.

He had helped her up the stairs, cracked the window open an inch, shut the blinds and turned on the bedside lamp. The bed wasn't made so he'd straightened the covers for her and plumped the pillows. Amanda had silently watched him move about the room. It wasn't until he'd approached her and asked if there was anything else he could do, that she'd finally broke down...

Amanda realized that at some point during her reflection, she had finally stopped crying. Lying against Lee's chest, she was too spent to do anything. Her body felt heavy, almost as if it wasn't her own. Slowly, she became aware of Lee's hand gently rubbing her back and she sighed. She should let him go. He was probably tired and wanted to go home.

From somewhere deep inside she found the energy to move. As she stirred, Lee's arms fell from around her and she immediately missed the warmth and comfort that they provided. With a shuddering breath, she eased off his lap and stood up.

"Thanks for putting up with that." She kept her head ducked and reached toward the night stand, grabbing a tissue. After wiping her face and blowing her nose, she swallowed hard and then stared resolutely at the wall in front of her while addressing her partner. "I know a federal agent isn't supposed to act like this—"

"Amanda, don't apologize. " Lee interrupted. "Torrez was your friend. You have every right to be upset. We're all affected when one of our own is lost."

"Yeah, well, Francine wouldn't be crying all over you..."

"No, she wouldn't but everyone deals with things differently. Me, I get mad. I go after the bad guys, or if none are available, I go to the gym and take out my feelings on a punching bag or a sparring partner."

"I pity the sparring partner," Amanda said dryly while wiping her eyes again.

"Well," Lee rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say that some days the gym clears out pretty quick when I come in with a cloud over my head."

Amanda managed a brief chuckle but then sobered. She looked at the man sitting on her bed. The pink rosebud pattern of the sheets looked incongruous with his stubble covered chin and the leather shoulder holster. He was being so nice to her. Lee was uncomfortable around tears but he'd stayed with her—he really was a good friend.

"Lee, I meant what I said earlier. Thanks for putting up with all my tears."

He stood and cupped her face in his hand. His thumb ran across her cheek as he smiled tenderly at her. "Hey, you're my partner. We stick together, no matter what."

She laid her hand over his and squeezed gently before stepping away and wandering across the room. "I guess I should let you go..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly as she absent-mindedly shifted items about on the dresser.

"Are you sure? I can stay a while if you want. Being alone might not be the best idea."

"Well..," Amanda chewed her lip, not wanting to impose but not looking forward to the prospect of being alone with her thoughts. "Maybe you could stay until I fall asleep, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Hey, it's no trouble at all."

"Thanks," Amanda smiled in relief. "I'll just get my pyjamas on..."

"Umm...I'll go down stairs and check that everything is off in the kitchen and that the doors are locked."

They smiled nervously at each other and then set off to their assigned tasks.

A short while later, Amanda was just crawling into bed when Lee knocked softly on the bedroom door. "Can I come in?

"Sure—I was just laying down." Amanda adjusted herself in the bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders.

Lee sat in the chair beside the bed. It was rather small and thinly padded. He shifted and it creaked under his weight, causing him to quickly stand and stare at it apprehensively. Amanda knew all about the dubious comforts of that particular piece of furniture. It had been her Grandmother's and, while no one really wanted it, no one could bear to throw it out either. Aunt Lillian had 'generously' given Amanda the chair on her last visit. Not knowing what to do with it, Amanda had tucked it away in her bedroom, never expecting anyone to use it.

Amanda briefly hesitated and then suggested, "Lee, why don't you lay down on the bed? I know that chair is the most uncomfortable thing ever made. You can prop yourself up beside me with some pillows and relax or read a bit..."

"Well..." Lee looked at the bed, then at the stiff little chair and then back at the bed again.

"Oh come on, I won't bite. You'll be on top of the covers. Your virtue will be safe from me," she teased.

"All right," He gave her a half-smile. "Anyways, I might break the chair if I sit in it too long." Lee walked to the far side of the bed, grabbed a couple of throw pillows and propped them up against the head board. He kicked off his shoes and carefully climbed onto the bed, easing himself back onto the cushions. Amanda smiled as he sighed. She knew he was as tired as she was.

They lay beside each other for awhile then Lee broke the silence. "There sure are a lot of flowers in this room: the pictures on the wall, the vase on the dresser, the roses on the sheets...."

"Yeah, I guess there are. I love flowers. They always make me happy." Amanda stroked the sheets and traced the rosebud pattern with her fingers. "These are my favourite sheets. I always think that I sleep better when they're on the bed."

"Favourite sheets?" Lee's puzzlement was evident in his voice.

Amanda looked over at him inquiringly. "You mean you don't have favourite sheets?" He shook his head. "Huh—I thought everybody had favourite sheets. Jamie loves his race car sheets and Phillip has some with footballs all over them. My mother has a satin set. ..."

"Sorry – to me sheets are just sheets."

"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right set yet. I could go shopping with you and help you look."

"Thanks but I have enough sheets and I sleep the same no matter what's on the bed...well, except for maybe right now."

"Why is that?"

"These pink rosebuds make me feel kind of funny." He turned his head so he could see her face and gave her a crooked smile.

"Really?" Amanda propped her head up on her elbow and looked earnestly at Lee. "I guess I never thought about how a man might feel about them. I bought them after Joe and I split up...do they really bother you?"

"Amanda, let me give you some advice. You need to buy some ordinary 'man friendly' sheets, if you're ever planning on sharing this bed with ..." Lee's voice trailed off. As the implication of his words sank in, they both looked uncomfortably away from each other.

Lee cleared his throat. "Umm...Maybe you should close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll just read this magazine." He picked up a copy of Good Housekeeping from the night table and started to thumb through it.

Amanda rolled onto her side and stared blankly across the room. Lee was beside her, in her bed, on her favourite sheets. He didn't like the sheets and he was only here because she was upset but still, he was here...She gave a slight smile at the thought that one of her fantasies was almost coming true.

She fingered the edge of the pillow case. It was sort of funny, she'd never really thought about having a set of 'man' sheets before. When she'd been married to Joe, they'd used sets that they had gotten as shower and wedding presents. Later she'd bought geometric designs that had been in style. The rosebud pattern had been the first 'feminine set' that she'd ever owned. Maybe she should go shopping for plain sheets that Lee would approve of, just in case ...Well, no—that probably wasn't going to happen but maybe she'd go shopping anyway. It never hurt to have a spare set of new sheets around. You could always give them as a gift...

A gift... She'd been going to go shopping tomorrow to buy a shower present for Torrez. A set of sheets would have been a good gift. Amanda felt tears welling in her eyes again as thoughts of the dead agent re-emerged. She'd briefly suppressed the events of the evening while talking to Lee. Now they came flooding back to haunt her. Torrez would never get married or have the large family she had dreamed about. She'd never know of the surprise shower Amanda had been planning with the other ladies at the Agency.

All the female agents had been coming. Mr. Melrose had approved using one of the conference rooms for the surprise get together. Even Francine had been willing to help decorate. Amanda had been baking for several days now and the freezer was filled with cookies, tarts, her poppy seed cake...She supposed she'd offer the items to be used for the reception after the funeral. Blinking rapidly, she tried to stifle her tears but despite her efforts, a sob escaped.

"Hey, are you all right?" An arm snaked around her waist and Lee drew her close to him again.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I was just thinking about sheets as a wedding gift and how Torrez will never have her wedding..."

"Amanda, I told you earlier—you don't have to apologize or explain. Let it out. When you cry for someone, it's a sign that their life had meaning – it was important. If you die, and no one grieves over you...well, it means no one cares. You never impacted anyone's life."

Amanda looked up at Lee through her tears, "That's very touching. Where did you learn that?"

Lee was silent for a moment before answering. "Let's just say that when I've lost people in my life, I've been on the receiving end of a lot of advice. Some of it was better than others." He shrugged and looked uneasy about having made this little revelation.

Amanda pressed her hand against his chest in understanding. "Thanks for sharing that."

He rubbed his hand over her back and then encouraged her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Lean on me and try to get some rest. I'll be here for you, if you need me."

'And I'll be here for you,' she said to herself. 'Maybe someday you'll realize that you need me too.' Amanda closed her eyes and finally relaxed into sleep as the warmth of Lee's body invaded the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Making The Bed-3 years later

Rating –Mature

Warning – sexual situations

Notes: NC-17 version will be available on the wicky archives

Timeline – late 4th season – marriage still a secret

Author – Charlie

Amanda bustled about, stripping the sheets from the bed, bundling them together and then dropping them into the waiting laundry hamper. She hurried down the hall to the linen closet. Her hand hesitated for a moment before passing over the pink rosebud sheets and grabbing the blue set instead. Retracing her steps, she returned to the bedroom and began to remake the bed.

The radio was playing softly in the background and she hummed along with the music, while spreading the sheets over the mattress in preparation for tucking them into place. She reached the bottom corner and pushed the material between the mattress and the box spring, then side stepped to repeat the manoeuvre in the far corner.

"You're doing that all wrong you know."

Amanda jumped and whirled around, pressing a hand to her chest in surprise. She wasn't expecting a visit from her husband and while she was pleased to see him, the start he had given her also rankled.

"Lee! What are you doing here? It's the middle of the day and you're supposed to be at work." Amanda's voice reflected her mixed feelings. She hurried to the door and closed it firmly. "What if Mother finds you up here?"

"Don't worry, no one else is home. I know the family schedule. Dotty's at her garden club and the boys are at school. Everyone is gone for at least another 3 hours." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well , you should at least knock or clear your throat or something so that I know you're here. I hate it when you sneak up on me like that..." Amanda's voice trailed off as Lee nibbled at her neck and gently ran his hands up and down her back. All conversation ceased for a few moments while she luxuriated in the attentions of her husband.

Finally, she pushed herself away. "Okay. I forgive you for startling me." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, stepped out of his arms and resumed making the bed. "Now, why are you really here in the middle of the day?"

"Well, it's actually Billy's idea..." Lee's voice trailed off.

Amanda paused in the middle of tucking in the sheets. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, wondering why he had stopped talking. "What's the matter?"

Lee shook his head. "You're doing it all wrong."

"Doing what all wrong?"

"Making the bed. The steps are all wrong."

"Lee, I've been making my bed for 30 years. I think I know what I'm doing." Amanda stood with her hands on her hips and gave Lee an exasperated look.

"That's not how it's done." Lee stepped up behind her and slid his hands down her arms. Taking her hands in his, he proceeded to instruct Amanda on proper military corners and bed making techniques. "First you spread the sheet out over the bed," he whispered in her ear. Together their hands slid slowly across the surface of the mattress. The warmth of Lee's body penetrated through Amanda's track suit and she felt herself relaxing within his embrace.

"Then we check to make sure the edge is parallel with the floor." Lee pulled them both upright and stepped back from the bed so that they could see the edge of the sheet. In the process of stepping back, Lee pulled her tightly against his body. Amanda's rear was nestled against Lee's hips. She felt the slight bulge that indicated his awareness of her and she wiggled suggestively. Lee chuckled appreciatively and then walked them towards the bed again.

"Next we need to tuck the material under the edge of the mattress and ensure that we form a 45 degree vertical fold." Hand over hand, they fixed the corners of the sheet, their bodies sensually rubbing against each other as they completed the task.

"Now we move up to the head of the bed." Lee's breath tickled against Amanda's ear and she turned her head to look at him.

"Lee?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"Do you really want to make this bed?"

"Is there something else you'd rather do?" Amanda felt a smile appear on his lips as he worked his way up her throat, across her cheek and towards her mouth.

"Well, you could tell me Billy's idea," she said, turning in his arms and trailing her hands across his chest.

"Billy?" Lee responded vaguely, his lips teasing hers while his hands worked their way to the hem of her sweatshirt.

"He sent you here, didn't he?" She managed to separate her mouth from Lee's long enough to get the words out. Her fingers were nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, yeah...Billy...he said I could have the afternoon off because I'm on a stakeout tonight." Lee stepped back and pulled Amanda's shirt over her head.

"The whole afternoon is ours?" Amanda queried from within the muffling confines of her shirt. Her head popped out and the shirt was dropped on the floor.

"Yep," Lee said proudly. "The whole afternoon is ours. Billy wants me to rest so I'm alert tonight."

"Oh, well if you're supposed to be resting, then you should lie down." Amanda pushed him back onto the bed. "I'll just help you out of these confining clothes. You can't rest properly when you're fully dressed."

"Oh, the clothes are definitely in the way," Lee agreed.

Amanda helped Lee divest himself and then slid up his body, kissing him deeply. "Shall I just leave you alone to rest now?"

"You know I hate to sleep alone," Lee teased, rolling them both over. "Time to trade positions." he said with a smile. For a few moments his finger tips gently traced patterns across her face, neck and shoulders before trailing lower.

"Oh Lee..." Amanda sighed as she slid her hands up his back. She loved his body, so strong and smooth. The feel of his skin under her palms sent tingles up her arm and she couldn't wait to be one with her husband.

Lee left off kissing and caressing his wife. "You are so beautiful," he said reverently.

"And so are you," she replied, her finger tracing his profile. "Lee, I'm so glad I found you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"Actually, I found you—at a train station." He looked down and smiled at her.

"So you did." She smiled back while running her hands around his waist. "I don't think I've shown you lately how grateful I am."

"Hmm...it's been at least a whole day," he agreed while gently stroking her delicate skin.

With practised ease, they kissed and caressed. The exquisite tension built within them until they could wait no longer. As they became one, Amanda gasped in pleasure. She stared deeply into Lee's eyes and revelled in the love and tenderness evident there. Lee leaned down and kissed her gently, then started them on the journey to fulfillment.

Later, Amanda became aware of her surroundings. The clock was ticking in the background and Lee's heavy breathing was coming from beside her. But there was another sound...the front door!

Amanda sat up and threw her hand over Lee's mouth, giving him a warning glare.

"Amanda!" Her mother called from downstairs.

Amanda flew off the bed, grabbed her robe and skidded towards the bedroom door. She stuck her head around the corner and called down. "I'm up here, just making the bed."

"Oh. I forgot that new seed catalogue. Nadine wants to see it, so I came back home to get it. Do you remember where it is?"

"On the table, beside the sofa."

"Oh, yes. I see it now. Well, I'll head back to the meeting. Don't work too hard."

"I won't Mother."

Amanda listened to the front door close and sagged against the bedroom door in relief. She glanced across the room and Lee popped his head up from the far side of the bed where he had hidden.

"That was close," he said in obvious relief.

"Yeah – who would have thought she'd come back for a seed catalogue." Amanda made her way across the room and began to pick up their scattered clothes.

Lee stood and joined her in gathering items off the floor. Near the dresser he picked up a pair of silky peach panties and then snagged the matching bra that was hanging half way out of the dresser drawer.

"These are nice. New?" He held them up for inspection, a grin on his face.

"Yes, they're new." Amanda snatched them from his hand. "I was going to wear them the next time we had a weekend to ourselves."

"Well, we have about an hour and a half left to ourselves. How about you put them on and we go out for a late lunch? I can spend the whole meal planning how I'm going to take them off of you..."

Amanda grinned. "Sounds like a plan. I'll get cleaned up and you finish making the bed. I don't think that first lesson in bed making was a success."

They both looked at the tumbled covers.

"No," Lee conceded. "That definitely wouldn't pass inspection." He looked at her speculatively. "Maybe we should cancel lunch and just do some remedial work..."

"Remedial bed making?"

"Uh-huh," Lee pulled Amanda into his arms. "Remedial bed making. It will take practice. Lots and lots of practise..."

"Well I always do tell the boys that practise makes perfect..."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 4 years later

Genre: General

Rating –Mature (NC-17 version will be available on the Wicky website)

Warnings – sexual situations

Timeline – married 2 years – public knowledge

Author – Charlie

Lee released the tight grip he had on Amanda's hand and shut the bedroom door. He walked to the window and cracked it open then drew the blind while she turned on the bedside light and set the alarm. With the simple jobs of preparing the room for sleep completed, they turned and looked at each other.

"That was quite a night." Lee ran his hands through his hair.

"That's one way of putting it." Amanda massaged her arm and stared at the finger shaped bruises that were already starting to appear.

"Yeah, the best laid plans ..." Lee's voice trailed off as he mentally reviewed the near fatal events of the evening.

For the past month, the entire unit had been focussed on taking down a local drug ring with ties to Iranian extremists. After weeks of gathering evidence they had been ready. The raid tonight was timed down to the last minute and everything had gone as planned until a civilian had wandered into the variety store that was the front for the operation. Amanda had pushed the unsuspecting individual out of the way but had ended up as a hostage herself.

His throat tightened as he remembered those tense moments. Amanda was being held with a knife to her throat and he had felt an overwhelming sense of fear at the thought of losing her. He had had his gun levelled at the man's head but it wasn't a clear shot. It had been hard to detach himself—to view the situation in a cool analytical manner. Outwardly, he had managed to remain calm but his palms had been so sweaty that it was a miracle that he hadn't lost his grip on the gun.

Lee had tried to talk to the man but he'd been panicked, yelling demands in Farsi interspersed with broken English all the while dragging Amanda backwards. Lee had been trying to interpret what the man was saying, while rapidly looking for a way of saving his wife. Slowly advancing, Scarecrow had been unaware that an accomplice was hiding behind the pop machine. At the last minute, Lee had seen Amanda's eyes frantically darting from him to the ice box across the store.

The next few seconds had seemed to happen in slow motion. Amanda had elbowed her captor in the stomach and stomped on his instep, while simultaneously yelling a warning to her husband. Lee had spun towards the pop machine. The accomplice had fired his weapon. Lee fired back while diving to avoid the bullets and had crashed into a food display. McDougal and Francine had rushed into the building and in less than a minute everything had been under control.

Amanda was fine except for a slight nick on her throat and some bruising on her ribs and arm. Lee had a slight graze on his forehead from hitting the metal edging of a shelf when he had dropped to the ground. It had bled profusely for a few minutes, as head wounds tended to do, but the EMS had cleaned him up, slapped on a bandage and declared him fit.

At the Agency they had given their statements, filled in their reports and headed home. Lee had tried to start a conversation in the car but Amanda had only given one or two word responses. He knew she was reliving the events in her mind and sometimes that was what you needed to do in order to come to grips with what had happened.

"Lee?" Amanda's voice broke into his reverie and he was surprised to find her standing in front of him. She reached out and stroked his face and then brushed the hair away from his forehead. "How's your head?"

"Fine—don't worry about. " He shrugged his shoulder and winced.

"What?"

"It's nothing. My shoulder's a bit stiff. The shelf I landed on was hard."

"I'll get you some Tylenol and maybe some liniment." She hurried towards the bathroom.

"Amanda—I'll be fine. Don't fuss."

"I'm your wife. It's my prerogative to fuss. Beside," she smiled and winked at him, "Putting on the liniment might be fun..." Her voice trailed off suggestively and she disappeared into the bathroom.

Lee felt the tiredness leaving his body as the meaning of Amanda's words sank in. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets. The pink rosebud pattern brought a faint smile to his face. He didn't like that particular set of bedding but he'd lost a bet to Amanda that morning and ended up making the bed 'her way' with 'her sheets.' She'd teasingly instructed him on the finer point of randomly stuffing the material between the mattresses, even going so far as to have him redo the job when she deemed it to be too neat.

Funny—it seemed like that had happened ages ago... Ages ago when he and his wife were 'normal' people, not agents who risked their lives every day. Not agents who had to watch the people they loved being held hostage. Held by slime ball drug dealers who pressed knives to their throats and left bruises on their bodies...

"Come on, I've got the liniment. Get your shirt off." Amanda spoke behind him and he jumped. She stared at him. "Lee, are you sure you're all right? That's twice in less than 10 minutes that I've snuck up on you. Usually, I can't get anywhere near you without you knowing it."

"It's nothing. I just..." he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and then began again. "Tonight—the case... you and the knife and that drug dealer —for some reason it really bothers me. I feel..." He struggled to find the words that would explain how he felt but couldn't and just ended up shaking his head.

Amanda smoothed her hand across his chest and then fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I think I know how you feel or at least, I know how I feel and maybe you feel the same way." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "Tonight we both could have died and once again, we were lucky. We made it. There are a few bumps and bruises but we beat the odds again. But sometimes...Sometimes I get scared" She paused and Lee gave her a comforting squeeze. "I wonder how long our luck will hold out. I worry that somewhere out there, there's a bomb or a sniper or drug that's meant for one of us. Sometimes I imagine the day will come when you or I will have to walk into this bedroom all alone because the other person is ... dead." Amanda ended in a whisper and hugged Lee even tighter.

"Yeah, that's sort of it." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I keep thinking what kind of a life is this, where we face the possibility of death every day. Where we watch each other almost being killed. What if you hadn't managed to get away from that guy? What if the shooter had hit me? What if—"

"Shhh." Amanda reached up and pressed her fingers to his lips. "You told me that a good agent doesn't play what if."

"True. But sometimes I'm not an agent." Lee leaned back so that he could see her face. "Sometimes I'm just a man—a man who was very scared that he wouldn't be able to hold his beautiful wife in his arms again. A man who is thankful that he didn't lose her tonight." Lee leaned down and slowly kissed her. "A man who wants to show his wife how much he loves her." He took the tube of liniment from her hand and tossed in onto the bedside table. Cupping Amanda's face in his hands he stared at her, studying each of her beloved features.

An intense feeling came over him. He couldn't name it but knew what it was pushing him to do, and he whispered his need to his wife. "Amanda, tonight, I need to make wild passionate love to you in a way that neither of us will ever forget because, while we have tonight, life is too uncertain; we might not have a tomorrow..." With that, he slid his fingers into her hair and brought his open mouth down on hers, kissing her deeply, exploring every corner of her mouth, revelling in the taste and feel of her lips and tongue sliding against his.

Finally, they drew apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you" they whispered simultaneously before leaning forwards and resuming the kiss while their hands slowly dealt with the clothing that separated them. Buttons were undone. Material was smoothed from shoulders and arms were freed. A bra was unclasped and let to drop on the floor. Heated flesh pressed to heated flesh while palms and fingers explored. Slowly they sank onto the bed, lost in a world that contained only the two of them.

Soft sighs and gasps filled the otherwise silent room as Lee moved over his wife, intent on bringing her to ecstasy. He worshipped her body, evoking sensations that had her quivering and begging for more. When he could hold off no longer, he made the two of them one. Indescribable feelings of love washed over him and he lost himself in the thrilling feelings that only Amanda could create.

When their passion was finally spent, they lay beside each other. Lee idly traced patterns on his wife's body while he contemplated an idea that he hardly dared voice. His hand came to rest on her belly and he finally spoke. "Amanda, do you think we could have ...? I mean, we haven't really been trying but..." He rose up on his elbow and stared down at his wife.

"We haven't really been preventing either, have we?" She finished for him knowing what he wanted to ask. "We said we'd just see what happens. It's about the right time of the month but you never know...If it's meant to be, it will happen."

"Yeah, if it's meant to be..." Lee lay down beside her again and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. His hand rested on her stomach. Amanda put her hand over his and gave a gentle squeeze. Together, they drifted off to sleep, each wondering what the future might hold.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Making the bed – 5 years later

Genre: General

Warnings - some angst???

Timeline – married 2 or 3 years – public knowledge

Author - Charlie

Amanda stood beside the bed and smoothed the sheet across the cool surface. She stepped back and checked that the edge was level with the floor before walking to the end. Bending over, she tucked the sheet under the mattress ensuring that a 45 degree vertical fold was formed, just the way Lee liked it.

It was a simple thing—making the bed exactly the way he preferred but, with her husband now missing for over 48 hours, it was all she could do for him. Making the bed was one of those silly things they argued over, half in jest, half serious. Lee liked the bed made with military precision while Amanda preferred the 'stuff the sheets under the mattress' method. The argument usually ended with the bed becoming very unmade. Afterwards, satiated from making love, they'd each tackle their own side, dealing with the sheets according to their own particular specifications.

Amanda gave an inward smile. She knew Lee remade her side when he thought she wasn't looking. Sometimes, she changed his side, just to irk him. He'd grumble and fuss and then remind her who was senior agent...Would she ever be able to play that foolish game with him again? She twisted her hands in agitation, wondering what could have happened to him. Was he injured? Being tortured? Was he...?

She shook her head and forced herself to relax. Stress wasn't good for the baby. Rubbing her hands over her swollen abdomen, she smiled at the thought that a bit of her husband was living and growing inside of her. Possible sensing that it was the subject of its mother's thoughts, the baby moved restlessly within her.

"Shh, little one," Amanda whispered, cradling her belly with her arms. "Everything will be all right. Daddy will come home. There's nothing on this Earth that will keep him away from you. He loves you so very much...Your room is painted—he did it for you, all by himself, even the border. And there's an antique rocking horse that he's refinishing. You won't be using it for awhile but Daddy's determined to get you onto a horse as soon as possible. There's a little wooden bookshelf, too. He's found copies of some books that his mother read to him when he was a little boy and—he doesn't know this, but I let you in on a little secret—I've heard him practicing reading them, so he's ready once you're born. Daddy doesn't remember his parents very much and sometimes he worries that he won't be a good dad to you, but we know different, don't we? He's going to be a great dad. So don't you fret, he'll come back... He has to come back... We need him." Amanda's chin wobbled a bit and she forced herself to fight back the tears that had been threatening all day.

Lee had left Monday morning to meet an informant on his way to the office. He'd never made it to work. The 'vette had been found in the Quickie Mart parking lot but there was no trace of its owner. Billy had the Agency's best operatives out looking for him but so far there were no clues, no ransom notes. It was as if the Scarecrow had dropped off the face of the Earth.

It was now Wednesday. Francine had called her this morning, wanting to know how she was doing. The blonde agent hadn't said anything specific but Amanda knew something was up. Whether the something was good news or not had yet to be determined. Had Francine wanted to tell her something but was too much 'by the book' to flagrantly go against a direct order? Or was she just being kind? Billy hadn't told her anything last time he'd called so maybe it was bad news and they didn't want to worry her...Amanda bit her lip and forced her mind away from that possibility.

With a sigh, she attempted to discipline her thoughts and resumed making the bed. She moved to the head and pulled the sheet up, then grabbed a clean pillow case and slid it over her pillow. She laid it down and then walked to the far side of the bed. Her hand hovered over Lee's pillow. It was silly to not change the slip but...She picked it up and pressed the soft surface to her face, inhaling deeply. Lee's scent was still there. It was all she had of him right now.

Leaning against the wall, she hugged the pillow tight in her arms and imagined it was her husband that she held. On Monday morning, he had kissed her awake and made slow leisurely love to her. It had been exquisite—she had felt so cherished, so loved... She'd told Lee that she loved him too. He'd kissed her good bye, caressed her belly and said she should rest, that he'd see her later...but later had never come. He'd disappeared. He was gone and she might never feel his arms around her again...

The tears she'd been battling all day welled up and rolled down her cheeks. Her lips trembled and then she gave in to the emotion she'd been battling all day. Sobs wracked her body and she sank down onto the bed, all of her fear and worry finally coming to the surface.

"Oh Lee, where are you? I miss you so. I'm so scared for you. Please come back, please...I need you. Our baby needs you..." Rocking back and forth, she cried as her heart broke, her body shaking with the force of her emotion.

She was so caught up in her grief, she didn't hear the bedroom door open nor notice the footsteps crossing the room. When the mattress dipped under the weight of someone sitting beside her, she gave a start and turned her tear stained face towards the visitor....

"Lee!" She stared open mouthed at her husband, not really believing he was there.

"Oh, Amanda, don't cry." He cradled her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I' m so sorry to have worried you..."

"Worried me?" She took in his bruised face and filthy clothing, before throwing herself at him and knocking him back onto the freshly made bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 6 years later – told from Bed's POV

Genre: General

Rating –Mature

Warning – sexual innuendo

Timeline –married 4 years

Author – Charlie

Bed sighed in satisfaction. Last night, Amanda and Lee had finally been playing the bouncing game again. Bed loved the bouncing game. The rhythmic massaging movement at the beginning felt so good and then, when the game got really going, the bouncing became intense. Bed got excited then and liked to pretend he was a roller coaster going up and down and up and down before making the long climb to the peak and then pausing for that moment of anticipation before beginning the thrilling fall

.

Amanda and Lee liked the bouncing game too. They played it often and in a number of different ways. Sometimes Lee was on top and sometimes it was Amanda's turn. Occasionally the bouncing game was gentle and more subdued but it was always fun. Their cries of enjoyment made Bed smile and he was happy that he was there to help them.

When Bed had first come to Amanda's house, there had been no bouncing game. She had told him that the old bed had too many memories and he was part of her 'new start.' At first, life had been a bit tense. Amanda hadn't slept well on Bed. She said he felt different from her old bed and was too big and empty. Bed had been sad. He wanted to do a good job and he wanted Amanda to be happy.

Instead Amanda had cried on Bed. He didn't know this Joe person that had hurt her but Bed knew that he didn't like him. Bed had done his best to comfort Amanda by being extra soft and curling up around her as much as possible. She'd stroked his surface and whispered words of loneliness and insecurity. Bed listened carefully. He had no words of advice but tried to be a good friend.

Eventually the bouts of tears had become less and less frequent. Amanda slept better on Bed and he felt that they had a good relationship. In the morning, she would bound up and start her day with a smile, bustling about the room. Bed liked to watch her prepare for the day. She'd talk to herself about her plans for the boys, places she had to go, jobs to complete. Bed didn't get out much and he found Amanda's life outside the bedroom quite fascinating.

Then one day, Amanda had come home very excited. She started to appear and disappear at strange hours, sometimes even climbing out the window. A new person occasionally appeared too. New person made Amanda flustered but she also seemed pleased to see him. New person was named Lee.

Bed wasn't sure how he felt about Lee at first. He seemed to disturb Amanda. Sometimes Amanda shifted about restlessly at night calling his name. Other times, she stormed about the room muttering angry words about Lee. Lee's name was said softly too, and could bring a smile to her face. Bed decided to give Lee a chance. If Lee made Amanda happy then that was good enough for Bed.

The best thing about Lee appearing in their life was that Lee knew how to make Bed. Not that Bed was complaining, but Amanda never cared how the sheets were laid. Sometimes they were crooked or lumpy and Bed felt rather dishevelled. Lee on the other hand, always put the sheets on carefully and tucked them in nice and taut. Bed felt very proud and spiffy when Lee made him. The tightness of the sheets was also comforting, almost like a hug. Yes, Lee turned out to be a good thing in their lives.

Lee brought the bouncing game with him, too. At first Bed wasn't sure what was going on. Bed wondered if Lee was hurting Amanda. She had moaned and clenched at his sheets, arching her back and writhing about while Lee bounced but afterwards she'd been very happy. She'd even got the game going again so it must have been a fun thing. After that first tense time, Bed relaxed and enjoyed the game as much as they did.

Another thing that Bed liked about Lee was his taste in sheets. Lee dressed Bed in solid blues or green stripes. Amanda was always slipping pink rosebuds on him. Bed felt a bit like a sissy wearing pink flowers but there was nothing he could do about it. Anyway, the flowers made Amanda happy and that was the most important thing. If Dresser teased Bed about the flowers then Bed just reminded Dresser about the lingerie drawer full of silk and lace. That always made Dresser embarrassed and he'd quit talking to Bed for several days.

Bed didn't mind if Dresser wouldn't talk to him. Bed liked the quiet. He enjoyed resting and hearing the peaceful ticking of the clock or the birds chirping outside the window. Bed cherished those moments as the house was seldom peaceful. Years ago it had been the boys, Phillip and Jamie, running in and out of the room, yelling and jumping on him, even hiding under him. The boys were rough. Bed didn't mind that, as the years past, they visited less often.

Most recently the house had been filled with crying. Another new person had arrived. It was small and noisy and sometimes it smelled funny. Once it had peed on Bed when Lee had left the new person uncovered. It also spit up on Bed. Bed had his doubts about this new addition. It was called Matthew.

About the time that Matthew arrived the bouncing game had stopped. Bed couldn't recall exactly when but he knew that for awhile the game had become different. It was less frequent and less intense. Then one night Amanda had an accident on him. Bed was very wet. Lee and Amanda rushed off and it was Dotty who had cleaned Bed up and put fresh sheets on him. Amanda had been gone for a few days and when she returned, she'd brought Matthew with her.

Lee and Amanda hadn't spent as much time in Bed since Matthew arrived. They kept getting up in the middle of the night to fuss with him. Sometimes they lay in Bed with Matthew. Bed was always nervous then. He hadn't forgotten the peeing incident.

It had been about two months since Matthew had arrived, though Bed admitted he wasn't very good at keeping track of time. Lee and Amanda weren't getting up during the night as often and they seemed more rested. Last night they'd finally played the bouncing game again. Bed was glad. He'd missed the game. Lee said he was glad too.

Now it was morning. Lee and Amanda had been very happy when they woke up and Bed wondered if they'd play the game again but then Matthew had cried and Amanda left. Bed wished he could talk. He'd tell Lee that keeping Mathew wasn't a good idea. Matthew was interfering with the bouncing game. Matthew was noisy and spit up. Matthew peed.

Amanda was coming back into the room now. She had Matthew with her and climbed into Bed with him. Lee and Amanda fussed over Matthew. Matthew cooed and wiggled. His little hands and feet tickled Bed as they waved back and forth. The soft gentle touch was nice and Bed sighed in appreciation. Maybe new person Matthew would work out after all ...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 7 years later

Genre: General

Rating –General

Warnings – not sure what to say – the sensitive SMKer's might be upset but hopefully not

Timeline – married 5 years

Author – Charlie

Making the bed - 7 Years later

Silently they entered the bedroom. Lee flicked on the light and closed the door. Amanda stood rigid, with her back to him.

"I need to take a shower," she said.

Lee nodded, knowing she couldn't see his response but unsure of how to break the strained silence between them.

He watched her snag a nightgown from the dresser and then enter the bathroom. As the door clicked shut, he allowed himself to give a sigh of relief. His shoulders slumped and he made his way to the bed, wearily dropping down onto the soft surface. The argument that was brewing had been postponed for the length of her shower.

Everything should be wonderful. They had a healthy child. Amanda was back at work after taking a year off for maternity leave. Jamie and Phillip were doing well in college. Dotty was understanding of their jobs and willingly pitched in with babysitting whenever the need arose. Everything should be great – but it wasn't.

Lately he and Amanda had been snapping at each other, picking fights over ridiculous things. Half the time, Lee wasn't even sure what they were arguing about. Whenever he did try to take some time to figure out what the problem was, the phone would ring, the baby would cry, an errand had to be run or, if there were no interruptions and things were finally quiet, he'd fall asleep mid-thought.

Lee rubbed his hands over his face and his eyes fell on the laundry basket full of bedding. Damn! He'd promised to change the bed but Dr. Smyth had called an emergency meeting and he'd had to rush out before having time to do the simple chore... Well, obviously Amanda had made it, since the bedspread was pulled up.

As the sound of the shower ceased, Lee stood and wearily took off his suit coat, dropping it on the bed. He loosened his tie and began to shed his clothes. It had been a long day and the late night meeting had just topped things off. Smyth's ranting had given him a headache. The man's demands were ludicrous. Lee just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

Amanda exited the bathroom wearing a white terry cloth robe. Her hair was up and damp tendrils trailed around her face. Lee looked up at her, their eyes briefly met and then she glanced at the clothes he had dropped on the floor.

"Don't leave those there and expect me to pick them up."

Lee felt his lips tighten. "I wasn't planning on it." He bent and threw them in the laundry basket, shucked the rest of his clothes and stalked naked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Standing in the shower, the hot water pounded against his tired body. Lee shrugged his shoulders and rotated his head as he sought to loosen his muscles before reaching for the bar of soap. It was still damp and slippery from Amanda using it. As he worked up a lather and began to wash, he pondered what was wrong between the two of them lately. They were both tense and snapping at each other. Little things irritated. Bitter words were hurled before either of them thought. Is this how it had started, when Amanda and Joe's marriage began to break apart?

His heart contracted and an actual pain shot through him at the thought of losing Amanda. No, he reassured himself. Their problem, whatever it might be, couldn't be that big. Their marriage was nothing like her first one. Joe had been gone most of the time, too caught up in his own job to notice his family.

Lee set the soap down and began to rinse himself off and then paused. He had been awfully busy lately. Actually, they had both been busy. Billy was away on a month long inspection tour of the other bureaus, and Dr. Smyth had been sticking his nose into the scheduling. The man had never liked the fact that Scarecrow and Mrs. King were married and was ensuring that they had separate assignments.

They'd been working all sorts of crazy hours lately without a minute to themselves. Shift work, late night stakeouts, early morning meetings on top of the needs of the family...everything was conspiring to keep them apart. It was putting a strain on their relationship but Lee wasn't sure what to do about it.

Realizing that the water was starting to run cold, Lee turned off the taps and quickly towelled himself dry. He looked around and realized that he hadn't grabbed clean boxers so just wrapped the towel around his waist instead.

Exiting the bathroom, he stepped over to the dresser, pulled open the drawer and found clean clothes. Slipping them on, Lee glanced into the mirror and saw that Amanda was sitting on the edge of the bed, a pillow in her lap. She gently ran her hand over the surface and then traced the pattern on the pillow slip with her fingers.

Lee walked over to the bed and drew down the covers on his side. He stared at the sheets and sighed in exasperation. "Amanda did you have to use these sheets? You know I don't like sleeping on pink rosebuds..." He paused. His voice was sharper than he had intended it to be.

Amanda stood, turned and stared at him from across the bed, her huge doe eyes both angry yet shining with tears. Her chin trembled and she swallowed hard. Lee cursed himself for his comment.

"Amanda, I..."

"I happen to like these sheets." Amanda interrupted, speaking quietly and slowly. Her voice started off cold, the icicles dripping from her words . As she continued the ice gave way to angry heat until he felt scorched by her comments. "Since I'm the one who had to make the bed after you let Matthew eat chocolate pudding in here, you have no right to complain. I gave you a simple job to do, watch the baby while I run to the store. You'd think you'd be able to handle that! I work all day too you know and I don't appreciate having you create even more housework for me to do. Why would you give a small baby chocolate pudding and then set him on the bed? You should know better!"

"I said I'd change the bed when I got back from the meeting." He forced himself to keep his voice calm and even.

"Well you were two hours later than you said you'd be and you didn't even call – I had no idea when you'd return. I figured if I wanted to get any sleep tonight, I'd better just do it myself. If the sheets bother you so much then you can sleep on the sofa."

Amanda plopped down on her side of the bed, kicked off her slippers and lay down with her back to him. She plumped the pillow, yanked the covers up and firmly closed her eyes, effectively blocking him out.

Lee stood indecisively looking at her back. He rubbed his neck in frustration and then stared blankly across the room, wondering what to do. Part of him wanted to storm out of the room but he had several important meetings tomorrow and needed his sleep—that wouldn't happen on the sofa. With a shake of his head, he crawled into his side. Reaching over, he turned off the bedside light and lay down on his back, one arm over his head, the other at his side. His fist was clenched tight and he could feel the muscle in his jaw twitching as he fought to keep his temper in check. She was so unreasonable...

Minutes ticked by as they lay in silence. Lee sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Amanda rolled onto her back and Lee looked her way out of the corner of his eye. She was staring the ceiling. He resumed his study of the plastered surface as well.

"Lee?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"What's happening to us?" Her voice sounded scared.

Lee considered the question and then shook his head sadly. "I don't know." Silence reigned again broken only by the ticking of the clock on the dresser.

"I'm scared."

Lee took a deep breath and then admitted quietly, "Me too."

They lay in silence again. Lee swallowed the lump in his throat and then hesitantly said, "I still love you."

There was a pause and he held his breath in fear. After a moment, Amanda replied.

"I still love you too."

Lee tentatively slid his hand from his side and let it rest on the mattress between them. He heard Amanda move and then felt her fingers slowly entwine with his.

In the darkened room they lay stiffly beside each other, each staring at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts and fears, the chasm between them bridged only by their tightly clasped hands.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 7 years later – Amanda's POV

Rating –General

Warnings – sensitive SMKer's might be uneasy with this

Timeline – married 5 years

Author – Charlie

Amanda stared across the room and listened as the bedroom door clicked shut behind her. The silence between her husband and herself was thick.

"I need to take a shower," she said. Lee made no response and she felt her lips tighten. As usual, he probably wasn't even listening. She stalked across the room, grabbed her nightgown and entered the bathroom. With a flick of the wrist, she turned on the shower and then studied her reflection while waiting for the water to warm up.

Shadows were evident under her eyes. Strained lines bracketed her mouth and furrowed her brow. She forced her facial muscles to relax and massaged her forehead, attempting to smooth out the wrinkles. Late 30's wasn't that old but her reflection told her otherwise. Her body agreed with her reflection. She felt old — old and tired.

Tears threatened as she admitted her own failing. She couldn't keep up. She was trying, really she was, but it was never enough. A full time job, raising a baby, doing the housework, maintaining some semblance of involvement in Phillip and Jamie's lives... Society kept telling her she could have it all but at what cost? She was exhausted, crabby and her relationship with her husband was paying the price.

Amanda shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water peppered down on her. She felt her body relaxing and the tears subsiding. Grabbing the soap, she began to wash. Her hands lingered over her breasts and stomach. How long had it been since she and Lee had made love? She couldn't really recall. This last month they had seldom been on the same shift and, when they were home together, they were tired or fighting.

What was wrong between the two of them? Everything Lee did seemed to irritate her. Tonight was a perfect example. She'd run to the store to get some groceries and left him in charge of Matthew. When she got home, Matthew was sitting on their bed and chocolate pudding had been everywhere. Lee had been rushing around getting dressed to go to an emergency meeting at work and hadn't noticed what was happening.

His explanation that they'd been out of baby food and Matthew had been hungry might have been funny under another set of circumstances but all she could see was the mess that needed to be cleaned up. As he hurried out the door, Lee had promised to change the bedding when he returned but, of course, that hadn't happened. The meeting had been long and Amanda ended up changing the bed herself.

In a way, she hadn't minded making the bed as she'd put on the pink rosebud sheets that were her favourite. She'd never told Lee but those sheets were the ones she'd been putting on her bed the first time he had ever entered her bedroom. Matthew had been conceived on those sheets as well. It was silly, but the sheets always made her happy. Maybe having them on the bed tonight would help.

Amanda gave a tiny smile. Maybe tonight she and Lee would make love on those sheets and things would be better. She was tired but it had been a long time...With a bit of hope fluttering in her heart, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in her white terry cloth robe rather than donning her nightgown. She pulled a few locks of hair down around her face and formed them into ringlets. Taking a deep breath she stepped into the bedroom.

Lee was standing by the bed, half undressed. Her gaze travelled up his flat stomach, past his chest and then locked on his hazel eyes. His shirt fell from his hand and she glanced at the ground.

"Don't leave those there and expect me to pick them up." She inwardly gasped. Where had those words come from? She hadn't meant to say that...Lee snapped back at her, threw the clothes in the laundry basket and stomped off to take his shower.

As the bathroom door slammed she sighed and let her shoulders slump forward. So much for rekindling romance. Mentally kicking herself, she pulled on an old nightgown and then sat on the edge of the bed. Picking up her pillow, she placed it in her lap and began to smooth the rosebud printed material with her hand. The feeling of happiness that the pattern usually evoked was missing. Her finger traced the flowers and waves of melancholy washed over as she recalled happier times.

Lee exited the bathroom but she didn't look his way. She heard him getting dressed and approaching the bed. "Amanda did you have to use these sheets? You know I don't like sleeping on pink rosebuds..." His voice was sharp and Amanda felt her temper abruptly raise its ugly head.

"I happen to like these sheets." She stood and turned to face him. As she spoke, her frustration began to spew forth. Her voice became sharper and more vitriolic but she couldn't seem to stop herself nor the words that came out. "Since I'm the one who had to make the bed after you let Matthew eat chocolate pudding in here, you have no right to complain. I gave you a simple job to do, watch the baby while I run to the store. You'd think you'd be able to handle that! I work all day too you know and I don't appreciate having you create even more housework for me to do. Why would you give a small baby chocolate pudding and then set him on the bed? You should know better!"

"I said I'd change the bed when I got back from the meeting." Lee's voice sounded cold and unfeeling.

"Well you were two hours later than you said you'd be and you didn't even call – I had no idea when you'd return. I figured if I wanted to get any sleep tonight, I'd better just do it myself. If the sheets bother you so much then you can sleep on the sofa."

Amanda plopped down on her side of the bed, kicked off her slippers and lay down with her back to him. She plumped the pillow, yanked the covers up and firmly closed her eyes, effectively blocking him out.

As she lay on her side, she wondered what he would do. Would he actually sleep on the sofa? She'd never kicked him out of the bedroom before. She held her breath in suspense and then quietly exhaled as she heard him lie down beside her.

Biting her lip and blinking rapidly, Amanda disciplined herself to not cry. Everything was going wrong lately. She and Lee never talked. They never saw each other. Her mind raced back to her marriage to Joe and subsequent divorce. Could it be happening again? Her stomach clenched at the thought. Amanda didn't think she could bear another failed marriage.

She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Her best friend lay beside her but seemed miles away. For years they'd been a team, knowing each other's thoughts, anticipating each other's moves. But not lately. Maybe Dr. Smyth was right to split them up...The idea that they had lost the special connection that bound them together, filled her with fear.

"Lee?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"What's happening to us?"

For a moment she thought he wouldn't answer but then his gravelly voice broke the silence. "I don't know." He sounded sad. Silence reigned again broken only by the ticking of the clock on the dresser.

She licked her lips and then tried again. "I'm scared."

"Me too." He answered quietly.

The admission surprised her and she mulled it over in her mind. If he was as worried as she was, it must mean he still cared...

"I still love you." Lee's whispered words tugged at her heart.

She felt tears rise in her eyes. Swallowing she replied, "I still love you too."

She heard the sheets shift and sensed Lee moving his arm towards her. She stretched out her hand and found his, interlocking their fingers. The warmth of his grip invaded her and she drew a shuddering breath. Maybe, just maybe, all was not lost.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Making the bed – 8 years later

Genre: General

Author – Charlie

Summary – It's the middle of the night, but all is not quiet in Amanda's bedroom.

Amanda wearily leaned against the wall, cradling the warm body of her son against her. His face was still a little flushed and his curly brown hair was damp against his forehead. She'd just finished bathing him and was thankful that the fever had broken. It had been a long night and she was glad that he was finally falling asleep. His lashes were fanned out on his cheeks and his lips were parted, while his thumb hung half in and half out of his mouth. She gently pulled his hand away from his face. He stirred briefly, she held her breath, and then he made a few sucking motions before relaxing into sleep again.

Sighing gratefully that he hadn't woke up, Amanda looked over to where Lee was busily remaking the bed. Little Matthew had crawled into bed with them some time during the night and had then promptly been sick all over the covers. They had remade the bed twice more since then and were now down to the faded pink rosebud sheets that Lee usually looked at in disdain.

Amanda had refrained from saying "I told you so" when Matt had thrown up yet again. She had wanted to put him back in his own room and just sleep in the chair beside his bed but Lee had insisted that they keep the boy with them. Lee spoiled the children dreadfully in some ways yet Amanda knew it was because of his own harsh upbringing.

Lee had told her of his memories of being sick as a child at the army base. He had been vomiting one night and had gone to tell his uncle. The colonel had simply put a bucket and washcloth beside Lee's bed and left him alone. No one had checked on him all night. He'd been ill in the bucket, had to wipe his own face and change his own pyjamas...Amanda blinked back tears at the thought of the scared, sick little boy left to fend for himself. Her husband was determined that their children never felt abandoned or that they were a burden.

A shadow blocked the light from the bedside table, and Amanda looked up into the concerned face of her husband. "How is he?" Lee asked, his voice raspy from lack of sleep.

"The fever's broke and he's resting." They both looked down at the child in her arms.

"That's good. I'll take him while you change your nightgown. " Lee eased the sleeping boy from her arms and Amanda gratefully moved to the dresser in search of dry clothing. She'd managed to splash water on herself while bathing her son and the nightgown was sticking uncomfortably to her body. It also smelled suspiciously of vomit and she was anxious to remove the offending garment.

As she pulled the damp gown over her head, she watched Lee tenderly lay their sleeping child down on the mattress. He then propped up the pillows and climbed onto the far side of the bed, leaning against the head board. The sight of her strong rugged husband surrounded by pink rosebud sheets brought a smile to her face and she paused to study him.

His eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep, his face was covered in stubble and his hair was standing up at odd angles. The light from the bedside table played across his bare chest and highlighted his muscular frame. Her eyes travelled down his body taking in his flat stomach before moving lower still. The slight bulge in his briefs caught her by surprise and she looked up to see him staring at her.

Amanda could feel his eyes caressing her and realized that she was naked, the damp nightgown still clutched in her hand. She could feel her body responding to the desire in his eyes and smiled ruefully at him. Silently they communicated 'not tonight.' The sick child, the lateness of the hour and their own general fatigue made an amorous encounter out of the question.

Pulling on a fresh night gown, Amanda padded across the room and climbed into bed beside her husband. Lee pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She lay her head against his chest and observed their firstborn resting peacefully on the far side of the bed.

"I see you put him near the edge this time," she whispered.

"Yeah – I thought, just in case he got sick again..." Lee's voice trailed off and he met her eye, smiling sheepishly. "I guess you were right. Having him sleep with us when he's sick to his stomach wasn't such a good idea."

"No, it wasn't," Amanda agreed solemnly. "But I know why you did it and I love you for wanting to take such good care of our son." She ran her hand over his waist, giving him a quick hug while planting a kiss on his chest.

Lee unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "Making the bed this many times in the middle of the night wears a body out."

"Hmm," Amanda agreed, yawning in response. "I see you gave up on the military corners."

"Uh-huh. I'm too tired to care what the bed looks like, as long as it's clean..."

"That's always been my theory..."

"G'night, Amanda. I love you."

"Love you too."

As Amanda closed her eyes, her last sight was of her husband gently caressing the curls on his son's head.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 9 years later

Genre: General

Rating –general/teen

Notes: I'm pushing Amanda's age a bit with this one...

Author - Charlie

Lee pulled the package of new bedding out of the shopping bag and contemplated the pattern. It was almost a perfect match – pink rosebuds with just a few sprigs of green scattered throughout. Amanda had always loved the pattern and when the old set had finally been too worn for use, she had reluctantly put them in the rag bag. For years, Lee had teased her about the sheets, never understanding her sentimental attachment to a bit of cloth but on the day she'd finally given up on the set, he'd found her crying in the laundry room and forced an explanation out of her.

She'd been reluctant to explain, saying he'd think it was silly, it was just her hormones...Lee had insisted Amanda share her sorrow and finally she had given in. She'd told him that the first time he'd ever entered her bedroom, she'd been putting those sheets on her bed. It had taken Lee several moments to remember the particular incident and had then chuckled as he recalled showing her how to properly tuck the sheets under the mattress.

Tearily, she'd reminded him that Matthew had been conceived when those sheets were on the bed as had the child that was presently in her womb. Inwardly, Lee had been amazed that she recalled such minute details, but had solemnly agreed with her that the sheets were very significant. He'd suggested saving a square from the edge, where the material was less worn and had later had it framed for her. The unusual decoration now adorned their bedroom wall and, despite his initial puzzlement over her sentimentality, he now found himself smiling at the scrap of cloth.

Returning his attention to the package in his hand, Lee removed the plastic wrapping and began to make the bed with the new pink rosebud sheets. He smoothed the mattress cover into place and then put on the flat sheet. Pillows were pushed into slips and plumped before being laid at the head of the bed. Reaching for the blanket, he paused and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Amanda was coming home today and he wanted everything perfect for her. Their daughter had been born four days ago and Lee couldn't wait to bring them home. Amanda had spent much of the pregnancy in and out of the hospital. Her age was working against her, the doctor had said, to which Amanda had responded with a glare and increased determination that their baby would not only survive but be carried to full term. With strict bed rest, she'd almost made it – the child being only two weeks premature. It had been a difficult birth but mother and daughter were both fine now.

Lee had missed having Amanda at his side. After years of being a loner, he'd finally found his other half and when she was gone, he felt incomplete and restless. Tonight, she'd lie beside him again. He'd inhale the smell of her shampoo and feel her soft skin. The warmth of her body would penetrate through her night gown and invade him, letting him relax for the first time in weeks.

Ruefully Lee smiled. He felt his body stirring at the thought of having his wife in bed with him again but knew that the release he wanted would have to wait. The doctor had advised against having sex two months ago and it would be another month at least before they got the green light. Lee sighed. Three months was a long time to wait but as long as Amanda and the baby were okay, he'd manage. Being together was what really mattered.

Giving himself a mental shake, Lee grabbed the blanket and started to lay it on the bed only to pause and stare suspiciously at the one side. There was a stain of some sort. He searched his mind for the possible source and then recalled last night's adventure. He and Matthew had been snuggled together on the bed reading "The Big Brother Book." Matthew had been drinking juice and had fallen asleep, the cup clutched in his hand. Lee had dozed off too only to be awakened when the cup tipped over and juice had seeped onto his shirt. Lee thought it had only landed on him. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

Lee bunched up the blanket. He'd have to wash it. As he turned to go to the laundry room, a thought occurred to him and he looked at the freshly made bed. Amanda had washed all of the items for the baby, even if they were brand new. Should he have washed the new sheets before putting them on the bed? It seemed sort of silly, since they were new and had come in a sealed package. Lee hesitated, then set down the blanket and began to strip the freshly made bed. The baby might be in bed with them during late night feedings. Better to be safe than sorry.

"That's wrong, Daddy," a little voice chirped from the doorway.

Lee turned around to find his son observing him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"You said you was making the bed for Mommy but that's not making."

"You're right. It's not 'making'. I'm unmaking the bed so I can wash these new sheets I bought for your Mom." Lee resumed gathering the sheets together. "I want the bed all clean and nice smelling when Mommy comes home. Do you want to help? You can carry the pillow cases for me."

Matthew eagerly agreed to help and waited patiently with his bundle while Lee gathered up the blanket and the rest of the sheets. "I miss Mommy. I'm glad she's coming home."

"Yeah, I missed her too, buddy. It will be good to have her back where she belongs. And," Lee reminded his son, "Your sister is coming home too. You get to be a big brother now."

"Uh huh. But I still want a pony." Matthew looked up at his father slyly and then grinned. They'd been having this conversation for several months and, if nothing else, his son was persistent.

Smiling, Lee remembered the night that he and Amanda had told Matthew about the baby. Matthew had stared at them for a moment and then politely said, "No thank you. I want a pony please." It had taken quite a bit of convincing to make him see that a pony wasn't an option and that there would be benefits to having a baby brother or sister. Still, Matthew hadn't given up on his original idea. Lee hoped that the boy would be happy with the toy horse and cowboy hat that was hidden in the closet. He and Amanda planned to give it to him this afternoon as a present 'from his sister.'

Lee gave the room a final glance, snagged a damp towel from the back of the chair and then ushered his son out of the room and down the hall. They'd do the laundry together and then make up the bed one more time. He wondered if he'd be able to teach Matthew how to tuck the sheets in and make proper military corners...


	12. Chapter 12

Just a simple little ditty this time – nothing intense

Charlie

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 10 years later

Genre: General

Rating –general

Timeline – married 8 years

Amanda flopped over in bed and stared at her husband in exasperation. He was still snoring. Lee seldom snored except when he'd had too much to drink. Thank heavens it didn't happen often, but last night had been one of those rare occasions. They'd had a surprise party to celebrate Dotty's 65th birthday and somehow a 'friendly' competition had begun between the men. They'd all been more than just a little pickled by time the ladies present had realized what was going on, and had put their collective foot down.

Of course the men had insisted that they were fine. They weren't drunk. They could hold their liquor. Feminine eye-brows had been raised and knowing looks exchanged. It would be a different story tomorrow morning, they all seemed to say.

Amanda had drove home and guided Lee upstairs. He'd been rather sweet and silly, declaring his love for her and expounding upon her beauty.

"Manda you're so beautiful." He'd gazed up at her from the bed where she'd had him sit. "I love your eyes. They're both so big and brown."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I've always been happy that both of my eyes are brown— having one a different colour or a different size would be a bit unusual." She'd chuckled as she pulled off his shoes.

"And you're my best wife, ever." Lee told her solemnly.

"Lee, I'm your only wife—unless you've been holding out on me all these years." Amanda helped him with his shirt and then set to work on his belt.

"I'm sorry you had to drive home." He flopped back on the bed.

"That's okay. I don't mind if you let loose once in awhile, as long as you don't make a habit of it." She bent to unzip his pants.

"Manda, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Amanda straightened and looked down at him. He had a silly grin on his face and was gesturing for her to come closer. Obligingly she leaned over near his mouth.

"I love you."

"And I love you, too—even if you are drunk as a skunk." She kissed him on the end of his nose. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on top of him.

"Lee!"

He started nuzzling her neck.

"Lee, I really don't think you're up to this."

He caressed her back and started to untuck her blouse while nibbling at her ear. "Mmm—you always smell so nice..."

"Thank you but I really don't think this is going to work tonight. How about I get you a glass of water and some aspirin?" She managed to pull away and looked down on him.

"I don't want water and an aspirin. I want you," he pouted while tightening his arms around her.

"Okay – here's the deal. I'll go get the water and aspirin. Then we'll talk about your plans for the night, all right?"

Reluctantly, Lee had agreed and Amanda had headed to the medicine cabinet. By the time she returned, he was asleep.

Shaking her head, Amanda placed the aspirin and a large glass of water on the night stand, stripped off the rest of his clothes and put a pillow under his head. She'd pulled a sheet over him and then completed her own nightly routine before crawling into bed beside him.

Now it was two hours later. She was wide awake at three in the morning, listening to him make enough noise to wake the dead.

"Lee? Lee, sweetheart?"

No response.

"Lee! Wake up!" Amanda jiggled his shoulder.

He grunted but kept right on snoring.

"Lee Stetson, you're snoring – wake up!" There was no change. She felt her earlier amusement about his drinking rapidly fading.

"I haven't had that much to drink." Amanda mimicked the words Lee had uttered during the drive home from the party. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah – right."

Grabbing her pillow, Amanda put it over her head, attempting to muffle the annoying sound. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on going back to sleep. The sound of snoring worked its way through the layers of fluff and resonated along the springs in the mattress. Under the pillow, Amanda sighed—this wasn't working. She'd never get any rest as long as the symphony beside her continued.

Removing the pillow from over her head, she checked the clock. It was now three-fifteen. The party had lasted until midnight and it had been almost one o'clock when she'd finally gotten to bed. That meant she'd only had about two hours of sleep and she had to be up at six to get the children ready for daycare. Lee had to stop snoring—she only had three and half hours left to try and get some rest!

Amanda pursed her lips and considered the problem. If she could roll him over, the snoring would stop. The main problem was his size. Lee was no feather weight. He was tall, well-muscled and not easily moved. Secondly, he was lying very close to the edge of the bed and she didn't want to roll him onto the floor.

Moving him towards her side of the bed seemed to be the best solution. She got to her knees, leaned over him and grabbed his far right shoulder. Pulling with all her might, she tried to roll her spouse over. His shoulder lifted off the mattress but the rest of him didn't follow. After several attempts, she realized that her strategy wasn't working.

Sitting cross legged, she propped her chin in her hand and stared thoughtfully at the snoring man beside her. Pulling wasn't working so maybe pushing would be more successful. Amanda got out of bed and walked over to Lee's side. Working her hands under his shoulder, she lifted and pushed him towards the middle of the bed. Once again, his shoulder moved but his body didn't follow along. Not deterred, Amanda tried again, crouching lower to the ground this time in order to get better leverage.

One, two, three, push...He rolled over a bit more but then flopped back accompanied by an even louder snore.

Hands on her hips, she surveyed her sleeping spouse. 'All right, every problem has a solution' she told herself. 'You just need to find the right one.' She tapped her finger to her lip as she pondered the situation. Maybe she was concentrating too much of her energy on just one spot. Lee was rather tall and she did want his whole body to move... Yes, this idea should work. With a firm nod, she started to execute plan number three.

Pulling the covers off, she picked up his right leg and crossed it over his left. Then she moved his right arm so it was laying over his chest, also to the left. She put one hand on his hip and one on his ribcage, bent her knees and then heaved.

She could feel it. He was moving...Almost over...There! She did it. He was half on his side, half on his stomach. Blessed quiet filled the room. Amanda smiled in relief. Now she could get some sleep. Padding around the bed, she pulled the covers back and lay down. Nestling into the mattress, she closed her eyes in preparation for sleep but then a niggling sensation had her opening them again.

Darn! She had to go to the bathroom. The thought of getting up again seemed rather daunting. Maybe she could just ignore it. Amanda closed her eyes again and tried to banish the thought from her mind but the uncomfortably full feeling could not be put off any longer. Reluctantly she got up and trotted off to use the facilities.

A few minutes later she returned, feeling much better. Halfway across the room though, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the bed. Lee had rolled back over. She held her breath and listened. The room was still silent—at least he wasn't snoring anymore.

'That's okay—he can sleep on his back, as long as he doesn't snore,' she reassured herself. Amanda got back into bed, wiggled about into a comfortable spot and closed her eyes. She relaxed and let her mind go blank. The house was quiet, the bed was warm... She was just drifting off when the dreaded sound filled the room again.

Amanda's eyes flew open in disbelief. He couldn't be doing it again... but he was. She reached over and turned on the lamp while glancing at the time. It was now three forty-five. Less than three hours of sleeping time remained.

"Scarecrow, wake up!" she barked, while poking him sharply in the ribs. Maybe using his codename would get through his liquor soaked brain.

" Billy? 'Manda 'n I'll do reports 'm'rrow." He mumbled before adjusting himself slightly and giving another loud snore.

Exhaling sharply, Amanda threw back the covers and padded around the bed once more. It had worked before so it would work again. She moved his leg and his arm over toward the centre of the bed, worked one hand under his hip and one under his ribcage.

"Hmph...Tickles" Lee twitched in response to Amanda's hands trying to burrow under him. He flung his right arm back and she ducked to the side just in time to avoid being hit in the face. Unfortunately, she also lost her balance and ended up sitting down rather forcefully on the floor. From her position on the carpet, she scowled up at the bed and the arm that was hanging over the edge. She'd probably have a bruise on her rump by morning.

Getting up, she stood over her sleeping spouse, while rubbing her sore rear. Tousled hair fell over his brow. His lashes were feathered across his cheeks and his jaw was shadowed with stubble. 'Good thing you're cute and sexy Stetson. It's the only thing saving you right now,' she muttered.

For a third time she moved his leg and arm into position in preparation for rolling him over. She tucked her hands into place, bent her knees and slowly rolled him over onto his side. Then, to ensure he didn't roll back, she grabbed a couple of throw pillows and tucked them behind him so he couldn't roll over again.

Satisfied that the problem was now solved, she returned to her side of the bed, turned off the light and settled down to sleep. Once again, her body began to relax. Everything was peaceful. Sleep was but seconds away when a loud snore reverberated through the room.

"No!" she cried out loud. "You can't be snoring. You're on your side." Amanda sat up, turned on the light and stared in utter despair at her husband. Yes – there he was, snoring on his side! "How can you do that? Can't you ever follow the rules? You're only supposed to snore on your back!"

Lee snored even louder and longer in response.

Amanda looked at the clock. It was now four in the morning. She had to be up in a little over two hours. So far she'd had less than 3 hours of sleep. Her patience was now almost non-existent.

"All right. No more nice guy." Amanda got up and stomped out of the room. A moment later she returned with a set of bedding in her arms. She set the bedding down on the bedside chair. She picked up the glass of water, stared at Lee for a moment and then slowly poured the cold water over his face.

"What the...!" He sat up sputtering and stared around in confusion before resting his eyes on Amanda and the empty glass in her hand. "Amanda, why did you do that?" he uttered in hurt, reproachful tones.

"Lee Stetson, you are snoring!"

"Well, why didn't you just wake me up? You didn't have to dump water on me!"

"I tried but you wouldn't wake up." She picked up the set of fresh bedding and dropped it in his lap. "Here's some dry bedding. I'm going downstairs to make some hot chocolate. When I come back, the bed had better be re-made. Once you're done, you can sleep anywhere in the house that you want as long as I don't have to listen to you snoring!"

With that Amanda stalked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving her bewildered husband to make the bed by himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 11 years later

Genre: General

Rating –teen

Notes:

Author – Charlie

The door to the bedroom cracked open and a pair of curly heads peaked into the room, giggling quietly. Amanda feigned sleep but peered through her lashes, wondering what the children were up to now. Slowly the door opened even farther and two little bodies squeezed into the room.

"Shh, Jenny." She heard her young son whisper to his little sister. "They're still asleep."

"'kay Matt," her daughter lisped.

The two tip-toed into the room, approaching the bed as stealthily as seasoned pros. About half way across the room, Matthew gestured with his hand and they dropped to their bellies, commando crawling the rest of the way to the end of the bed. Amanda strained to hear what they were planning next.

"We made it." Matthew said breathlessly.

"Yep – made it." Jenny agreed.

"Now we have to attack and take them prisoner."

"I no wanna 'tack Mommy." The concern in her voice was evident.

"Not really attack, Jenny. Remember I told you – this is just pretend. We're practising. Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

Matthew was silent for minute. "I don't know, but Mom and Dad are always talking 'bout 'just in case' with Uncle Billy. They got emergency plans just in case something goes wrong."

"What's 'mergancy?"

"Well...It's usually something dangerous maybe like bad guys coming or if you're really sick. So you and me, we're practising for a bad guys emergency. We got a plan, just in case. That's why we snuck into this enemy camp and now we gotta attack. Understand?"

There was no response but Amanda could imagine what her daughter was doing. She'd have her thumb in her mouth and her wide eyes would be fixed adoringly on her older brother.

The faintest movement beside her, alerted Amanda to the fact that Lee was also awake. She wondered how much of the children's conversation he had overheard. It was something they'd have to discuss...

A rustling sound at the end of the bed caught her attention. She could feel the covers pulling slightly as little bodies scaled the mattress and climbed onto the bed.

"When I count to three, we attack, okay Jenny?" In his excitement, Matthew's whisper wasn't nearly as quiet as he likely intended it to be. "One...two..."

Amanda sensed Lee bracing himself in anticipation of a child landing on top of him. She did the same, tensing her stomach muscles so that a foot wouldn't press directly down on her bladder—she knew she should have got up and gone to the bathroom earlier...

"Three!"

The children launched themselves across the bed and landed on top of their parents. Despite their preparations both Amanda and Lee grunted as the little bodies impacted with theirs. The children immediately began tickling and their parents fought back.

For a few minutes the bed bounced wildly. Wiggling bodies, flailing arms and kicking feet were all jumbled together with blankets and pillows. Screeches of delight filled the air punctuated with cries of 'gotcha' and 'no you don't.' Finally Amanda had Jenny wrapped in her arms and was giving her a hug and a kiss while Lee had Matt trapped and hanging upside down over his shoulder, much to the boy's delight.

Lee set Matt down and Amanda released Jenny. They all caught their breath and then Amanda tried to look stern. "What do you think you were doing sneaking up on us like that?"

"We was 'tacking you." Jenny bounced up and down, a huge grin on her face.

"Yep and you didn't even know we were here, did you Dad?" Matthew added, obviously full of pride at the success of his plan.

"No—you completely surprised me." Lee solemnly told him while exchanging knowing looks with his wife.

"Good!" Matthew grinned in delight.

Amanda observed the toast crumbs stuck to the edge of his mouth and noted a jam stain on Jenny's pyjama top. "Did you get your own breakfast?" she asked apprehensively, wondering what trouble the two might have gotten into downstairs. Sleeping in was never a good idea...

"Nope, Jamie got us some toast and jam and juice. He said to be good and play with Jenny or to watch TV and let you sleep—but I forgot that last part." Matthew frowned, obviously recalling the instructions a bit too late.

"That's okay, buddy." Lee ruffled his son's hair. "We need to get up anyway."

"Now, how about you two sneaky munchkins go downstairs and let your poor Mom and Dad recuperate from your attack?" Amanda suggested.

"All right—Jamie's reading those boring books from his big school. Maybe Jenny and I can surprise attack him." Matt grinned at the prospect. Jamie wasn't home too often and both of the little ones were excited to have their big brother around.

"Just don't bother him for too long – he has his university exams next week and needs to study." Lee warned.

"We be good," Jenny promised, scooting off the bed and racing towards the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Matt climbed over his mother's legs and off the bed, hurrying to catch up with his little sister.

Amanda looked over at her husband and laughed. "So much for sleeping in on our day off."

"Yeah—next time, let's farm them out to your mother. She loves having them around."

"Now there's a good idea."

"And," Lee leaned in and gave her a slow lingering kiss, "If they're not here, I can execute my own secret early morning attack on you."

"Really?" Amanda kissed him back. "You'd attack your poor defenceless wife while she sleeps?"

"In a flash." Lee gave her a wink and then dove across the bed and quickly pinned her down. He straddled her, holding her arms over her head. "See? I'd do it just like that."

"Of course, I'd have to struggle and try to escape." Amanda wiggled underneath him, purposely rolling her hips against him. "I might even scream for help."

"Oh, I'd try to make sure that you had a reason to scream," Lee teased, releasing her hands so that he could cup and caress her breasts.

Amanda sighed in pleasure and ran her hands up his arms, stroking the smooth muscled surface. "As much as I'd like to continue this, we should get up and save Jamie from the kids. He did come home to get some studying done..."

"As always, you're right." Lee leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose before climbing out of bed. Amanda followed suit and stared at the tangled covers and untucked sheets that were the remains of the early morning 'attack' by the children.

"Well, I was going to change the bedding anyway," she said philosophically. "Lee, will you finish stripping the bed while I go get fresh sheets?"

"Let me guess, the pink rosebud ones?"

"Of course! You bought them for me when Jennifer was born. I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful by not using them."

"Amanda, that was over two years ago."

"So I'm very grateful and, remember our deal. You don't complain and I give you a reward."

"Mmm – I like rewards. I won't say a word."

Amanda quickly retrieved the much disputed sheets from the linen closet and soon they were working companionably making the bed.

"Lee? Did you hear Matthew this morning, when he was talking to Jenny about 'just in case' and emergencies?"

"Yeah. He must have overheard part of our conversation with Billy last week."

"I wonder how much he heard?" She grabbed her pillow and stuffed it into a cover.

"And how much he understood?" Lee looked up from where he was precisely folding the sheet and tucking it under the mattress.

"Yeah – he was talking about 'bad guys' and 'having a plan' but it was more like a game..." Amanda shoved the sheet on her side under the edge of the mattress and pulled it up the bed.

Lee rounded the bed and fixed the corner that Amanda had just tucked in and then smoothed the sheet flat, ensuring it was evenly distributed. "If he thinks we're just playing a game with 'Uncle Billy' that's fine. I don't want him worrying about the real thing."

"Lee? Do you think Stanislaw will act on his threats against us?" She paused in the middle of stuffing Lee's pillow into a case and cast a worried look at her husband.

"Amanda, we've been through this before. You know it's mostly rhetoric. If Billy thinks there's even the slightest chance that Stanislaw has entered the country, our house will be under 24 hour surveillance. We have our own security system and the kids are with us. Dotty, Phillip and Jamie know the routine. We've done everything possible to prepare our family for these situations."

"I know—I worry too much." She slowly plumped the pillow and set it down on the bed. "I guess it's hearing Matthew talk about 'just in case' that's bothering me. He doesn't even know that we were talking about who would be legal guardian if we were both killed..."

Lee gathered Amanda in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "It's not a pleasant thought, contemplating your own death, but we hadn't updated those files since before Jenny was born and Billy wanted to make sure everything was in place—"

"Just in case," they finished together. They stood silently in each other's arms, lost in their own personal thoughts.

"Lee?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it fair to the children that both of their parents are in such a dangerous job?"

Lee sighed heavily. "I don't know. From personal experience, I guess, over the years, I've wondered how my life would have been different if both of my parents hadn't been in the business—if I'd only lost one parent, instead of two. But, then again, if my mom had been a normal 'stay at home' type, I probably wouldn't be here with you now."

"I suppose things happen the way they're supposed to happen..." Amanda's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes, they do." Lee leaned back and gave her a quick kiss. "Now enough of this—we have the weekend off and children are waiting for us downstairs. Let's go enjoy our family. We can discuss this another time."

Amanda conceded. "All right. I'll finish making the bed while you take a shower."

Lee grabbed his things and went into the adjoining bathroom. Amanda pulled up the bed spread and added the throw cushions. Once she was finished, she picked up a family portrait from the nightstand and gently traced the faces of her husband and children. A smile spread across her face.

There they were, her beautiful family —she'd do anything for them. No sacrifice was too great. She stared thoughtfully at the photograph and then shifted her gaze to the Certificate of Valour hanging on the wall across the room. It had been presented to her during her early years at the Agency. She'd been so proud to be recognized for her work... A furrow marred her brow as thoughts of her job and her family swirled in her head.

"Mommy—I need you!" The cry drifted up the stairs.

With a sigh, Amanda turned away from the award.

"I'm coming," Setting the family photo down beside the freshly made bed, she went to answer the call of her children.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Scarecrow and Mrs. King and its characters belong to WB and Shoot the Moon Productions. No infringement is intended. This is written for entertainment purposes only. Please do not redistribute or reproduce this story without my permission.

Title: Making the bed – 12 years later

Genre: General

Rating –general/teen

Time line – married 10 years

Author - Charlie

Amanda fluffed up the pillows, before arranging them across the top of the mattress. She briefly traced the rosebud pattern with her finger, smiling at the memories that the print evoked. Over the years, a lot had happened on this set of bedding—she'd be sad when they were finally worn out, and the chances of ever finding the pattern again were slim. Maybe she shouldn't use them so often but then again, what was the point of having something if you never got to enjoy using it? Giving her head a slight shake at her own foolish thoughts, she resumed her task, smoothing the bottom sheet into place and then reaching for the flat sheet.

Suddenly arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a solid surface while warm lips tickled her neck.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled and turned in her husband's arms, kissing him tenderly.

"Mmm. Good morning to you, too." He ran his hands up and down her back, then squeezed her bottom while wiggling his eye brows suggestively. "Are you sure you want to finish making that bed? You know those sheets can be very inspirational..."

"After last night, how can you even think of that? You should be all worn out." Amanda ran her hands across his chest and grinned up at him.

"Worn out? Do you think you're married to some old fogey? Maybe I should just show you..."

"Lee..." She warned him, stepping out of his arms. "You have that appointment this morning and it doesn't look good if you're late on the last day."

"Yeah – I guess you're right," he reluctantly agreed, resting his hands on her shoulders. "But," he drew her close and whispered in her ear. "Tonight I want to celebrate and I know exactly what I want to do." With a quick squeeze and a kiss on her lips, he let her go. Lee walked to the closet and rummaged around pulling out a dress shirt and tie. He held the tie up disdainfully. "I'm not going to miss wearing one of these things every day."

"Oh you'll still be getting dressed up for work. If you're running your own firm, you'll need to look respectable in order to inspire confidence in your clients."

"I thought that was going to be the job of my able bodied assistant. After all, you're the one with the people skills." Lee pulled on his shirt and began to do up the buttons.

"Well your assistant is only working part time, remember." Amanda watched her husband getting dressed, admiring the breadth of his shoulders and tight rear end. At 46, he was still in better shape than men half his age.

"Sure—I'll believe that when I see it." He half turned to face her while working the tie under the collar of his shirt. "Amanda, you'll be at the office way more than half time. I know you. You can't resist poking your nose in—"

"Poking my nose in?" She put her hands on her hips and tried to look affronted. Lee just tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. After a brief stare off, she conceded the point. "Well, I'm just concerned. This is our future. I want to make sure everything is done properly."

"Amanda, everything will be fine." He walked over and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "The office space we rented is in the 'right' neighbourhood. The decorators did a fantastic job— with your guidance, of course. We have a client base already lined up. Stetson Security Inc is going to be a success."

"I know. I just worry sometimes..." She let her voice trail off and adjusted the ends of the tie.

"Worry about what?"

"You... Leaving the Agency... If you'll be happy..." She looked up and searched his face for answers. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? You're not just doing it for my sake? I mean, the Agency's been part of your life for over 20 years..."

"Amanda. We've been over this and over this. The Agency isn't my life. You and the kids are. I'm not cut out to sit at a desk and the field work is for a younger man without a family. Late night stakeouts, flying all over the world, being shot at..." He shook his head. "It lost its glamour long ago. I don't enjoy the work like I used to, especially," he paused and placed a kiss on her forehead, "since you decided to quit last year and stay home with the kids."

"It was for the best...having two parents in such a dangerous line of work..."She tried unsuccessfully to mask the regret in her voice.

"I know that's why you quit and it was the right thing to do for them, but you miss it, don't you?" He looked at her and she ruefully nodded in agreement. "This way, you can still work but on your own terms. We're both safer which is better for the family and we get to be a team again. It's win-win for all of us." He placed another kiss on her forehead and then continued getting dressed.

Amanda watched him adjust his tie and then returned to making the bed. Lee searched through the closet for his suit coat. "You know, the money my uncle left us really tipped the scales on this decision. We don't have to worry about money for the kids' schooling or retirement. I never knew he was such a shrewd investor."

"We're lucky he was, otherwise we wouldn't be taking that family vacation next week."

"Yeah—it's going to be great. We've never been able to take off for three weeks before and it will be good for the kids to see some of the country."

"I think you're more excited than Matthew is about this."

"Maybe." Lee grinned at her as he emerged from the closet with his suit coat. "I'm going to call the rental company at noon to double check on the cabin and the RV."

"Lee—don't bug those people to death. All the arrangements are made."

"I know. I just want to be sure..." Lee headed into the bathroom to comb his hair and Amanda shook her head. Her husband was like a big kid sometimes. She stared at the bed and tugged the comforter into place then moved to add the throw pillows.

Lee exited the bathroom and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm off. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Have a good day." She listened, a pillow clutched in her hand, as he went down the stairs. He was whistling jauntily. Moving to the bedroom window she hugged the pillow to her chest and watched him walk to the car. There was a spring in his step that she hadn't seen in quite awhile.

'Yes,' she said to herself, ''Lee's right. We'll be able to work together again and he's obviously happy. It was the right decision to make. Sometimes you just know that it's time to move on." She gave a satisfied nod and then finished making the bed.

(This is the end of my "Making the Bed series. Thanks for all the reviews and helpful hints from the Gutter Girls. I had fun writing these and hope you have enjoyed reading them, too.)


End file.
